Abre los ojos
by JaNnYtA
Summary: Reeditando. Hay cosas que no queremos ver y también hay cosas que simplemente no vemos, hasta que ya es demasiado tarde para notarlas. Pero, ¿Y si no fuese aún demasiado tarde?¿Te arriesgas? New sumary and new nickname
1. Ginny

**Reeditando...**

**Antiguo sumary: "Nuestros sentimientos a veces son invisibles para nosotros, pero para los demás pueden ser evidentes. La desesperación y el dolor, pueden muchas veces ser catalizadores para abrir los ojos y reconocer nuestra realidad".**

**Abre los ojos**

La miras, te grabas su sonrisa, su cuerpo; sonríes, recuerdas, amas.

Duele, duele al saber que desperdiciaste la oportunidad, duele al saber que has estado ciego, duele el saber que tu mejor amigo, esta vez, ha ido un paso por delante de ti y ha sido capaz de ver lo que tú nunca quisiste ver, duele reconocer tan tarde lo que todos supieron tan temprano, duele el saber que la has perdido, pero lo que más duele, es saber que no puedes recuperarla.

Puedes perder a uno, pero no puedes perder a los dos. Por eso, es mejor dejarlos partir y de alguna manera conservarlos a los dos, pero sabes que al salir te encerrarás en tu propio mundo de sufrimiento.

Te veo y ya no veo a la persona que siempre amé. Te veo y recién ahora te conozco. Te veo y por fin puedo darme cuenta de todo el tiempo que hemos perdido. Te veo y por primera vez, puedo leer en tus ojos tus pensamientos. Pensamientos, que en este momento, debiesen ser hacia mí, pero que por el contrario, están destinados a otra. Esa otra que está a sólo unos pasos; esa otra de la cual sentí envidia; esa otra de la cual ahora me compadezco, porque veo en sus ojos reflejados el mismo dolor que hay en los tuyos.

Si alguien pudiese leer mi mente en estos momentos, me diría que estoy completamente loca. Loca por estar a punto de renunciar. Loca porque acabo de comprender que nunca te tuve. Loca porque siempre supe que la amabas. Loca porque alguna vez creí que tu me amabas y más loca aún, porque alguna vez creí que yo te amaba.

Ahora lo veo con claridad, tú le pertenecías desde mucho antes. Ella dio luz a tu vida. Ella guió tus pasos en la oscuridad. Fue su hombro y no el mío el que te reconfortó. Fueron sus palabras no las mías las que te hicieron el hombre que eres hoy. Fue su amor no el mío el que te hizo fuerte para sobrevivir.

Yo en tu vida, no he sido más que la hermanita de tu mejor amigo, a la que hiciste tu novia sólo para callar a quienes insistentemente decían que éramos el uno para el otro, pero eso sólo lo decían porque yo no me cansaba de repetirlo. Yo te amaba Harry, pero ahora sé que no fui sincera, te amo tanto como amo a Ron, a Percy, a Charly, tanto como a cualquiera de mis hermanos.

Cuando te conocí me cegué y me obsesioné, te juré amor eterno a través de las páginas demoníacas de aquel diario, no negaré que me desquité con ella y que fue mi idea enviar al basilisco a petrificarla, pero al ver tu dolor me sentí culpable y quise acabar con todo pero ya era tarde y luego tú, tú te preocupaste por mí y me salvaste y sólo ahora sé que no lo hiciste por mí, lo hiciste por ella, ¡todo siempre lo has hecho por ella!.

Llegaste con vida a la piedra filosofal porque ella te ayudó. Luchaste contra el basilisco para asegurarte que ella pudiera estar segura. Confiaste en ella para rescatar a Sirius. Te apoyaste en ella para ganar el torneo de los Tres Magos. Lloraste por ella cuando la viste herida en el Ministerio. Te sentiste culpable al engañarla con el libro de pociones de Snape. La llevaste contigo a luchar contra Voldemort y todo esto lo hiciste sin saber que la amabas.

Quizás sólo ahora te das cuenta de ello, ahora que quizás ya es demasiado tarde, sólo debe decir _"Sí, acepto"_ y todo esto habrá acabado para ti y para mí, pues tendré que conformarme con ser nada más que una sombra, una compañera física, pero lo que yo siempre quise o creí querer, fue ser tu compañera sentimental. Lucha Harry, lucha por ella, no te preocupes por él, sé valiente.

Yo ya no puedo seguir aquí, soy demasiado conciente del dolor de tus ojos y del dolor en los ojos de ella, veo como te mira y te pide perdón silenciosamente, ella no te reprocha nada, sino que con la mirada te dice que lo hace por ti, por la amistad, pero ¡por Dios Harry, reacciona! ¡Ella te ama!

Demasiado tarde, ya ha dado el _Sí_, lágrimas corren por sus mejillas, no son de felicidad mucho menos de emoción. ¿Estás feliz ahora? Lo mejor es que me valla, no puedo quedarme. Dejo mi lugar de Dama de honor, sé que todos siguen desconcertados mi recorrido a través del pasillo de esta Iglesia, pero no quiero ser parte de tu dolor Harry, eres libre, lucha… no la pierdas.

- ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

Es lo último que alcanzo a escuchar del sacerdote. Yo ya estoy fuera de la Iglesia, pero antes de desaparecer escucho tres voces gritar. Esas tres voces se oponen y sé que ahora, puedo marchar tranquila, no importa dónde valla, iré tranquila sabiendo que has reclamado lo que es tuyo, que ella ha sido egoísta por primera vez y que Ron ha renunciado a Hermione para que ustedes, sus mejores amigos sean felices.

Es bueno que hayan abiertos sus ojos.

**Fin.**

Hola!, pues estoy reeditando mis historias y pese a que no quería borrarla, no sé cóo conseguí hacerlo por lo que debo empezar de cero. Gracias a Dios tengo los capítulos o no sabría que hacer ya que esta historia es una de mis favoritas entre todas las cosas que he escrito.

Un beso para cada uno de ustedes, espero dejen sus comentarios nuevamente, ya que por culpa de mi "idiotez" borré sus lindos reviews.

Notaron ya que tengo nuevo nombre?? Ya no seré **JaNnYta **sino** TheLunae**, y esto es porque desde hace algún tiempo he ocupado el seudónimo de "Luna Elena" y buscando en mi cabeza salió ese juego de palabras.

Pueden buscarme en twitter y en facebook, estoy con el nombre de **Luna Elena**.

Nos leemos!!

Con cariño

**TheLunae**... _**(****JaNnYtA)**_


	2. Ron

POV Ron

No sé qué hago acá. Se supone que es esto lo que por tanto tiempo desee, se supone que es esto por lo que tan feliz fui, pero justamente es eso. Todo se queda en el pasado, todo pertenece a un tiempo que ya no es el que deseo. Además estás tú, estás a mi lado más nerviosa que nunca y yo que te conozco sé que no estás nerviosa porque estás pronta a casarte, estás nerviosa porque no es lo que en realidad quieres para ti, pero es lo que todos creen correcto.

A veces pienso que eres la persona más tonta que he conocido, pese a que eres conocida por lo contrario, por ser la bruja más inteligente que ha pasado por Hogwarts en los últimos años; pero… ¿Y eso qué? ¿De qué te ha servido todo eso si no eres capaz de ver la realidad? Mejor dicho, no quieres ver tu realidad.

Siempre estás pensando en la felicidad del otro, ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo por ti? ¡La vez que dejaste que tus dientes se hiciesen más pequeños no cuenta! Me refiero a algo que hayas hecho para tu felicidad, siempre estás pensando en acomodar tu felicidad sin intervenir en la del resto sin importar si tu sufres o no.

Durante el tiempo que buscamos los horrocruxes, renunciaste a tu familia para seguir a Harry, sufriste cuando yo los abandoné y seguiste con Harry ¿Te das cuenta ahora lo ciega que has sido?

Te veo y sé que no eres feliz, trato de convencerme a mí mismo de que esto es lo que de verdad deseo y te amo, pero ¿De qué sirve aquello? ¿De qué me sirve amarte si nunca podré hacerte realmente feliz? Tengo la suerte de tenerte sólo porque Harry es tan ciego como tú. Siento que estoy traicionando a mis mejores amigos, sé que debo hacer algo, pero ¿Cómo saber si es lo correcto? En este juego no sólo estamos tú y yo, también está Harry y Ginny, y también está ella, pero ella no cuenta ahora, porque también está dispuesta a renunciar.

A mi derecha veo a Harry y está casi tan nervioso como tú, no te quita los ojos de encima y el dolor que experimenta es casi palpable, estoy casi seguro de que todos se han dado cuenta del gran error que estamos cometiendo, pero no podemos renunciar, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Esto es lo que siempre he soñado, lo que siempre he querido, ¿Verdad?

— Ronald Billius Weasley ¿Aceptas por esposa a Hermione Jane Granger?- la voz del sacerdote interrumpe mis pensamientos y yo aún no sé la respuesta a aquello.¿Esto es lo que siempre he querido?

— Sí- mis voz es tan aguda que más parece un chillido, ¿De verdad es lo que quiero? No, no lo es. Hermione di que no, por favor, di que no. No podemos hacernos esto, ninguno de los dos lo quiere.

— Hermione Jane Granger ¿Aceptas por esposo a Ronald Billius Weasley?- ¡Vamos Hermione, dí que no, dí que no! Sólo de nosotros depende.

— Sí, acepto- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué lo has vuelto a hacer? ¡Sé egoísta alguna vez! ¡Piensa en tu felicidad! ¡Piensa en Harry! ¡Olvídate de Ginny!

Ojalá pudieras leer mi mente, aunque ahora todo está perdido, nos hemos encadenado a una vida que no deseamos realmente.

Un movimiento a mis espaldas interrumpe la tranquilidad de la ceremonia, es Ginny; ha dejado su lugar junto a ti y está saliendo de la Iglesia, se detiene en la entrada justo cuando nos dan otra oportunidad.

— ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

Dos voces se unen a la mía, por primera vez el trío está de acuerdo a la primera, por primera vez nuestras voces se unen en sincronía con el mismo propósito.

Siento un peso desaparecer de mi pecho, sé que por primera vez he obrado bien, sé que Harry ama a Hermione mucho más de lo que yo alguna vez creí amarla. Ahora los veo, sonrientes uno frente al otro y no me arrepiento de mi última decisión.

— Sean felices amigos.

Es lo último que les digo antes de girarme y buscar entre los invitados. Ahí está ella, tan sonriente como nosotros acá en el altar. Sin importarme lo que los demás comentan, corro hasta ella, la envuelvo con mis brazos y la beso.

— Luna, cásate conmigo- las palabras brotan por sí solas, pero no me arrepiento de dejarlas ir.

— Sí Ron, me caso contigo.

Y la beso, y curiosamente la Iglesia se llena con el sonido de los aplausos. Miro hacia el altar y Harry y Hermione están inmersos en la mirada del otro, sus frentes unidas, sus manos entrelazadas y un solo corazón.

**FIN**

**Este es el más cortito, espero les haya gustado. Ahora que lo releí y busqué algo para arreglar o cambiar, me doy cuenta que no hay mucho por hacer, está tal y como debe de estar, así está perfecto. ¿Lo creen ustedes?**

**El próximos es el POV de Luna, mi favorito, pese a que se me hizo enteramente complicado meterme en su cabeza.**

**Un beso! Espero sus comentarios y gracias a quienes han vuelto a agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas.**


	3. Luna

Luna POV

El "Gran Día" por fin había llegado, nótese el sarcasmo. Aún no me explico por qué estamos todos dispuestos a seguir esta farsa. Cada uno de los aquí presentes sabe tan bien como yo y como los que están frente al altar, que este es el más grande de los errores que se puede cometer.

Tenemos a Hermione, terca como nadie, que no está dispuesta por ningún motivo a traicionar a Ginny, su amiga; tampoco quiere hacerse falsas ilusiones con Harry, porque según ella, él sólo la ve como su mejor amiga. ¡Sí sólo supiera! Harry está tan enamorado de ella que no es capaz de notar que es amor lo que siente. Hermione se escuda también en que está Ron y todos los Weasley y en que no puede traicionarlos, prefiere renunciar a su felicidad para no amargar a los demás.

Es que Hermione no entiende que es toda una cadena. Yo, enamorada de Ron (que apenas sabe que existo), él enamorado de Hermione que a su vez está enamorada de Harry, quien le corresponde, pero es el novio de Ginny la hermana de Ron, por lo que está en la misma disyuntiva de Hermione, no quiere traicionar a Ron, a Ginny, ni a ninguno de los Weasley, ¡Es que esta familia de pelirrojos no puede dejar de meterse en la vida de este par! Ellos son lo suficientemente adultos para ser capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener a esta mata de pelirrojos diciéndoles lo que creen mejor. Aprecio mucho al Sr. y a la Sra. Weasley, pero sinceramente, creo que ellos están sólo velando por el bienestar de sus hijos menores y no han tenido en cuenta ni la opinión ni los sentimientos de nadie.

A Ginny le metieron en la cabeza de pequeñita que Harry esto, que Harry lo otro. La pobre Ginny estuvo babeando por Harry desde antes siquiera de conocerlo. A mí no me digan que eso es amor, si fuese amor lo que ella siente por él no habría tenido Dios sabe cuantos novios antes de Harry, mejor se hubiese limitado a esperarlo, que mejor muestra de amor verdadero que la espera, el sacrificio. Mi conclusión, Ginny no ama, ni amó, ni mucho menos amará a Harry, lo ve más que nada como un hermano, con suerte y sabrá cuál es el color favorito de su novio, aquí entre nos, no sabe… la última vez le preguntó a Hermione, ¡qué digo la última vez!, ¡Siempre le pregunta a Hermione!

Sigamos con el tema, Hermione y Ron, están a punto de casarse. Yo muero de ganas de pararme y gritar con todas mis fuerzas que cancelen esta boda, pero ¿Qué gano con ello? Evitar que ellos cometan el más grande error de sus vidas. Sí, pero ¿Es lo que ellos realmente desean? Puede que los salve de cometer este error, pero yo me quedo sin amigos y sin la oportunidad de tener a Ron cerca. Pues tal y como dice Hermione: "Mejor tenerlo de amigo que no tenerlo", por lo tanto, sólo me queda pedir a alguna divinidad que haga que aquí estos idiotas recapaciten. Yo ya entendí que no debo meterme, mi palabra no cambiará nada. La decisión es de ellos.

La tensión es demasiado visible, Ginny mira de Harry a Hermione, como si recién ahora comprendiera los sentimientos de Harry. Eso sería bueno. Hermione mira a Harry suplicando con la mirada que lo perdone, las lágrimas caen cual cascada por su rostro y espero que ninguno de los aquí presentes crea que son porque "la novia está emocionada", porque claramente se ve su cara de dolor. Harry no está mucho mejor, mira a Hermione como si fuese la última vez que la verá, en cierto sentido lo es, pero Harry está como grabándose a Hermione y tiene calcada la misma cara de dolor de su amada.

Ron por su parte, parece ajeno a todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, pero yo lo conozco, sé que también se cuestiona sobre si es esto lo correcto o no, inconcientemente ha respondido _"Si acepto" _al sacerdote. Ahora es el turno de Hermione, quien casi derrumbándose responde de igual forma, el sollozo que suelta a continuación es insonoro, pero no invisible.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, Ginny se da media vuelta y camina hacia la salida, de verdad que no entiendo su actitud, ella por fin tendrá a Harry… a menos que… ¿Será posible que al fin haya entendido que nunca tendrá a Harry? Escruto su cara mientras la veo caminar por el pasillo, se le ve tranquila y resignada, ahora sólo queda esperar que ellos se den cuenta de todo, aún queda una esperanza, el pacto sagrado aún no está sellado.

— ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

Ahora es cuando, ahora es el momento en que las voces deben ser escuchadas, cierro mis ojos para que mis ruegos tengan mayor alcance, el tiempo se agota; instintivamente abro mis ojos y miro hacia la salida, Ginny está esperando en la entrada de la Iglesia, la gente a mi alrededor mira en todas direcciones sin entender nada, entonces me atrevo a mirar hacia el altar, con miedo a que no haya una nueva oportunidad, pero mis suplicas sí fueron escuchadas, porque veo a Ron corriendo hacia mí. Harry y Hermione están más allá sumidos en un ansiado e inocente beso, su primer beso.

No puedo evitar sonreír a cada paso que Ron da hacia mí, me envuelve en sus brazos, me eleva en aire y me besa, ahora es mi turno de recibir el primer beso de mi amado Ron.

— Luna, cásate conmigo- las palabras brotan con seguridad, pese a que son espontáneas, pero sé que su propuesta es sincera y real.

— Sí Ron, me caso contigo.

Él nuevamente me besa y mientras nos besamos, el estruendoso sonido de aplausos llena el lugar. Sigo la mirada de Ron y veo nuevamente a Harry y Hermione, inmerso en su propia burbuja, sigo la mirada de los demás aquí presentes y ya no me queda duda de que todos éramos concientes del gran error que se estaba por cometer, pero que gracias a Dios, no se llevo a cabo, ahora todo es como debe ser.

**N/A:**

**Ya lo saben, este es mi POV favorito, porque creo que permitió que diese a conocer mis propios pensamientos, por lo que más POV de Luna es POV de TheLunae :D**

**Bueno... estaré esperando sus comentarios, sé que la historia les gustó la vez pasada y esta tiene "ciertos" cambios.**

**Besos ingentes a todos!**


	4. Harry

Harry POV

¿Cuántas veces me he preguntado hoy si de verdad soy merecedor de haber estado en Gryffindor? Puede que me haya enfrentado a Voldemort, mortífagos, dementores, un basilisco, una esfinge, un dragón y a un gran número de peligros más, pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a esto y por eso dudo de mi supuesta valentía.

Reconozco que la he perdido, la he perdido para siempre. Pero… ahora que lo pienso, no he perdido nada… porque nunca la he tenido. Siempre fui demasiado ciego para darme cuenta, prácticamente dejé que controlaran mi vida sentimental, es que yo estaba tan preocupado en lo de Voldemort que jamás me puse a pensar en lo que yo en realidad sentía. Siempre he estado conciente de lo mucho que quiero a Hermione, de lo mucho que ella ha entregado a nuestra amistad, pero sólo ahora me doy cuenta de que en realidad amo a Hermione Granger, y me doy cuenta ahora, justo cuando está a punto de casarse con Ron, mi mejor amigo.

Bien dicen, que nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y yo estoy a punto de perder al amor de mi vida; es posible que nunca antes lo haya notado porque nunca la eché de menos, ella es una constante en mi vida, pero ahora que sé que tendrá otra prioridad me afecta.

Pese a todo, no puedo estar molesto con ellos por tomar esta decisión, es lo que ellos quieren ¿no?, ellos se aman, son mis mejores amigos y debo estar feliz por ellos, yo perdí mi oportunidad mucho antes de siquiera saber que tenía una y todo porque soy un maldito ciego. Todos estos años me he dejado llevar por superficialidades, escuchando a todo el mundo decir "_Ginny es perfecta para ti, es como ver a James y a Lily de nuevo_" y quizás esto último fue lo que me llevó a creer que en realidad Ginny era perfecta para mí, pero… ¿qué se yo de Ginny? La conozco, eso está claro, pero me refiero a que entre ella y yo no existe el vínculo que tengo con Hermione, a Hermione sólo debo mirarla a los ojos para saber que pasa por su linda e inteligente cabecita, en cambio con Ginny… nada, sólo me limito a asentir porque de lo contrario arma alguno de sus berrinches. Hermione no es así, ella me entiende y sabe lo que pienso incluso antes de que yo haya ya tomado una decisión, conoce mis gustos, mis virtudes y mis defectos y lo mejor de todo, es que no le importa el cómo yo sea, está siempre para mí, sin importar nada más.

Ahora la veo y ella esquiva mi mirada, se ve tan linda en ese blanco vestido, pero se le ve incómoda ella no quiere estar aquí, las razones no estoy seguro, pero me gustaría saber que es porque es a mí a quien ama y no quiere casarse con Ron, pero lo más seguro es que en este momento esté nerviosa porque sí quiere casarse con Ron. Necesito saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, necesito saber que piensa, pero para ello necesito mirarla a los ojos. ¡Vamos Hermione, mírame! Me miró, la expresión de dolor en su rostro debe ser casi reflejo del mío, ¿será que ella me ama?, ¿será acaso que entiende lo que siento por ella?, trato con todas mis fuerzas expresarle lo que siento. En estos instantes creo que las clases de Snape hubiesen servido, jamás he sido bueno en Legeremancia ni tampoco en Oclumancia, pero me queda el consuelo de saber que Hermione siempre ha podido leer en mis ojos, ella puede leer mis expresiones.

¡Por favor Hermione, no llores! Quisiera gritar, salir corriendo de este lugar con ella entre mis brazos, pero ¡no puedo! Está Ron en el medio, no puedo hacer algo así a mi amigo, no sería justo para él, ni para ninguno de los Weasley. Ellos han sacrificado mucho por mí, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es darles esta felicidad, esto es lo que ellos quieren. No importa lo que yo quiera. ¡¿Pero qué digo? Nunca he tenido verdaderas razones para ser feliz, siempre me han arrebatado las cosas importantes, siempre me han arrebatado a las personas que amo. No puedo permitir que esta sea otra más de aquellas ocasiones. Amo a Hermione Granger y lucharé por ella. ¿Pero… y sí ella quiere casarse con Ron? Justo en este instante, el sacerdote comienza con el típico _"Usted acepta a…"_, esta es mi oportunidad para saber lo que en realidad ellos quieren, si la causa está perdida, yo… yo lo aceptaré y no sé, quizás me iré lejos, muy lejos para olvidar, no podría seguir con Ginny después de saber que en realidad amo a mi mejor amigo y que ansío pasar el resto de mis días a su lado.

Para mi mala suerte, Ron ha aceptado, él, tal como Voldemort me arrebata lo que amo; pero no puedo odiar a Ron, es mi amigo y el se merece ser feliz.

Es el turno de Hermione, el sacerdote pregunta y mientras, ella me mira, lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas su rostro crispado por el dolor, fija en mí su mirada y ¿se disculpa? ¡No Hermione, no lo hagas! ¡Por favor!, quisiera ser lo suficientemente valiente como para gritar esas palabras, pero no soy capaz de expresarlas en voz alta y debido a mi cobardía, ella también acepta.

El mundo se desmorona a mi alrededor, desearía en este instante haber muerto en la batalla, esto es demasiado doloroso para mí, quisiera llorar, gritar, tomar mi escoba y volar muy lejos de acá, pero ¡No Puedo! ¡¿Por qué soy tan cobarde? Pese a todo el dolor que esto me causa, no puedo considerar el estar lejos de Hermione, soy demasiado cobarde… primero, porque no soy capaz de impedir esta boda y segundo, porque no soy capaz de alejarme de ella.

Un murmullo entre los invitados me saca de mis cavilaciones, veo a Ginny caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida, ha dejado su lugar de dama de honor y extrañamente… siente que soy libre y renovadas fuerzas me impulsan a luchar por lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a Hermione.

— ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

¡Sí! esto era lo que yo quería escuchar y casi sin pensarlo mi voz se eleva y se hace escuchar, pero no soy el único que se opone, mis amigos también lo hacen.

Tres voces han sido elevadas y escuchadas, nuestras voces han sonado en sincronía y han revelado nuestro pensar, ninguno de nosotros en realidad quería esto y hemos sido lo suficientemente ciegos como para no haberlo visto antes.

Impulsivamente corro hasta Hermione, tomó sus manos y simplemente me pierdo en su mirada y hablamos, una charla silenciosa, privada, llena de verdades, de nuestras verdades, llena de amor.

— Sean felices amigos.

Escuchamos a Ron que nos dice, pero ninguno es capaz de despegar la mirada del otro, ¿cómo podría hacerlo ahora que es mía? ¿Cómo dejar de mirarla ahora que ya no estoy ciego?

— Te amo Hermione, siempre te amé. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

— Te amo Harry. No hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que te has dado cuenta a tiempo y también yo lo he hecho.

— Ahora estaremos juntos Hermione, por siempre.

Y sello mi promesa con beso, un beso calmado, pero en el que intento expresar todo mi amor. Por primera vez estoy besando a Hermione y no se siente para nada incorrecto, no siento como si estuviese besando a una amiga ni mucho menos a mi hermana, si no que se siente correcto, estoy besando a la mujer de mi vida, e incluso ahora, siento que sí somos los James y Lily. Son nuestras personalidades las que se complementan, no nuestros físicos.

El sonido de numerosos aplausos nos obliga a separarnos, puedo ver a Ron en el pasillo abrazando y besando a Luna, pero tengo algo mucho mejor que mirar frente a mí y me pierdo nuevamente en esa castaña mirada que hace que me sienta en casa.

**FIN**

**N/A**

Se acordaban de esto? Ojalá les haya gustado.

Disculpen la demora, pero me fui de viaje por unos días y olvidé subir el capítulo.

Alguien me sugirió hacer un epilogo. ¿Qué les parece? La verdad es que lo estoy considerando y lo veo posible.

En mi facebook subí un corto relato, nada que ver con Harry Potter ni ninguna otra obra. Es una historia salida de mi propia cabeza. Si quieren leerla busquen en el face a Luna Elena, la historia se llama Persecución.

Un beso a todos

**Ale**


	5. Hermione

**Hermione POV**

Desde hace dos días que no puedo deshacer esta sensación en el estómago, es algo que me molesta y no me deja dormir, ni respirar. Es esa sensación que te recuerda que te estás equivocando, que estás por hacer algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir, pero yo no tengo otra salida, debo hacer esto porque es lo que todos consideran correcto, tengo que hacerlo por la felicidad de mis amigos. Lo hago por Harry.

Él no se merece cargar conmigo, él tiene a Ginny y se aman y serán felices. Yo tengo a Ron y él me ama, y yo lo quiero lo suficiente como para hacer funcionar esto.

Ya no hay salida, ya estamos en la Iglesia y de un momento a otro me convertiré en la Sra. Hermione Weasley, lo mejor será que me olvidé de aquellos sueños de niña en los que yo era Hermione Potter y tenía en mis brazos a mis hijos que me miraban a través de sus verdes y hermosos ojos. Pero lamentablemente la realidad es otra y aquellos recuerdos son sólo sueños y aunque es mi culpa el que lo sea, mi culpa porque jamás fui lo suficientemente valiente para luchar por lo que en realidad yo amaba.

Siempre motivé a mis amigos, en especial a Harry, a luchar por lo que se ama; lamentablemente yo misma lo impulsé lejos de mí, lo alejé y lo llevé a Ginny. Sólo espero que ella sepa hacerlo feliz y que no recurra a mí para darle "sorpresas" porque eso de verdad me duele, demasiado.

No puedo evitar dejar caer las lágrimas, sé que en un momento como este mis lágrimas debiesen ser de felicidad, pero no lo son. Lo que siento es dolor mucho dolor, sé que estoy perdiendo algo muy importante para mí, pero no es justo que me arrepienta ahora, si no lo hice antes fue por una razón, la misma por la que estoy hoy acá, por mis amigos, si ellos son felices también yo lo seré. Tengo que convencerme de eso.

Sé que Harry está preocupado por mí, siento su mirada clavada en mí, pero si lo miro sé que no tendré las fuerzas para contenerme y correr a sus brazos y decirle cuánto lo amo y que no quiero casarme con Ron, no puedo hacer nada de eso porque no sólo dañaría a Ron, sino también a Ginny y a todos los Weasley, ellos han sido mi familia en el mundo mágico y de alguna forma debo pagarles todo el cariño que nos han dado a Harry y a mí.

La voz del sacerdote se escucha lejana, sé que está hablando porque puedo ver el movimiento de sus labios, no sé qué es lo que dice y la verdad no me importa, sólo sé que cuando llegue el momento lo reconoceré y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Harry, por favor, no me mires más. Haces que mis fuerzas decaigan. Quisiera que él pudiese leer mis pensamientos en estos momentos, quizás sólo así sea posible que él sepa que lo amo, pero tengo miedo a que si se lo digo lo pierda como un amigo. Él está con Ginny, él no me ama a mí, es por eso que prefiero renunciar a él, es mejor tenerlo como amigo a simplemente no tenerlo.

No podría vivir sin él, él forma parte de mi vida como yo de la suya, llevamos nueve años viviendo sólo como amigos y podemos seguir siéndolo, no importa lo que yo quiera, lo importante es que todos seremos felices, unos más que otros, pero seremos felices de todas formas.

Escucho en un murmuro la voz de Ron aceptando, ahora sé que es mi turno y sin pensarlo mi mirada se dirige a Harry, quien me mira suplicante, debo estarme equivocando, en la mirada de Harry puedo leer que él no quiere que me case, veo dolor en sus ojos, pero debe ser sólo reflejo de mi propio dolor, sólo espero perdone mis errores.

— Sí, acepto.

Ya está, he firmado mi sentencia. Sólo espero que Harry sea feliz junto a Ginny, que sea capaz de formar la familia con la que tanto ha soñado.

Siento pasos detrás de mí y ya no siento la presencia de Ginny a mi espalda. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Disimuladamente giro mi cabeza para ver a Ginny caminando apresurada hacia la salida. ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? No entiendo ¿Se habrá sentido mal? ¿O será que quizás…? No… imposible. Ella no renunciaría a Harry, no tiene por qué hacer algo como eso. Harry la ama.

Observo al hombre que amo y el tiene la mirada puesta en mí, me observa confundido, puedo leer en sus ojos el debate interno que tiene y no se debate precisamente por correr detrás de Ginny, Ginny ni siquiera está en sus pensamientos. ¿Será entonces que quizás sí tengo alguna esperanza? ¿Será acaso que Ginny ha renunciado a todo por nosotros?

Pero ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya ambos, tanto Ron como yo hemos aceptado. Estamos prácticamente casados, sólo falta la bendición y...

Un momento… aún queda una esperanza, por favor que alguien hable, yo no tendré el valor suficiente, mi voz no querrá salir, ¡por favor Ron, Harry!, ¡cualquiera haga algo por favor!

— ¿Alguien se opone a esta unión?

Sorprendentemente el miedo a que nadie hable hace que mi voz se escuche por todo el recinto, pero no hablé sola. No. Dos voces me acompañaron, las mismas dos voces que me han acompañado durante estos nueve años, las mismas dos voces por las que me he sacrificado tantas veces y ahora ellos se sacrifican por mí, aunque quizás lo hacen por ellos mismos y me da igual si es así, porque me liberaron.

En un par de segundos siento a Harry frente a mí, él toma mis manos y me mira a los ojos. En su mirada puedo reconocer mis mismos sentimientos, el me ama. Tanto como yo a él. Nuestras miradas permanecen unidas y, como siempre, nos perdemos en una charla silenciosa donde nos contamos todos nuestros secretos y ahora, también nos declaramos nuestro amor.

— Sean felices amigos.

Escuchamos la voz de Ron a lo lejos, aún así, ninguno es capaz de responderle y romper así nuestra unión. Estoy donde siempre quise estar y con quien siempre quise. No hay mejor lugar que este, junto a Harry.

— Te amo Hermione, siempre te amé. Perdón por no darme cuenta antes.

— Te amo Harry. No hay nada que perdonar, lo importante es que te has dado cuenta a tiempo y también yo lo he hecho.

— Ahora estaremos juntos Hermione, por siempre.

Y me besa, sellando así la promesa de estar siempre juntos y sé que así será. Es el primer beso que doy a Harry, es un beso calmado, pero que me expresa tantas cosas, sobre todo amor.

En estos momentos estoy tan feliz, que si tuviera a Rita Skeeter cerca, la abrazaría y la besaría en agradecimiento y le pediría disculpas, ella tenía razón, amo a Harry Potter y él me ama. ¡Qué escriba un libro sobre esto si quiere! Yo no la detendré, porque sabría que es verdad.

El sonido de múltiples aplausos revienta nuestra burbuja, de reojo puedo ver que a mitad de pasillo están Ron y Luna en un profundo beso, sus brazos alrededor del otro, ellos irradian tanto amor como el que supongo irradiamos Harry y yo.

Puedo sentir su mirada clavada en mí y me pierdo nuevamente en sus ojos, el único lugar en que quiero estar, porque desde ahí, tengo acceso a su alma y a su corazón.

FIN.

**N/A****:**

**Hola... tardé algo más de tiempo en colgar este cap, pero me había olvidado completamente :P.**

**Quienes leyeron esta historia la anterior vez que la publiqué, recordarán que este es el último capítulo; pero he decidido hacer un nuevo capítulo, con un nuevo personaje y por lo tanto un nuevo punto de vista sobre todo esto, también podrán tendrán una vista del futuro.**

**Dejaré un Poll abierto para que voten por su personaje favorito, si el que ustedes gustan no está en mi lista, me lo dicen por review o por mp.**

**Un beso a cada uno por pasar.**

**Cariños**

**Ale**


	6. Draco

POV Draco Malfoy

Comienzos de septiembre y el ciclo se repite nuevamente.

Hace ya varios años visité por primera vez este andén y hoy nuevamente estoy acá con Scorpius, mi hijo, en su primer día en el andén 9 ¾ y su primera ida a Hogwarts.

Pienso en todos esos años, en lo duros que fueron y en cuánto deseo que mi hijo jamás tenga el mínimo conocimiento de mi oscuro pasado.

Es la primera vez que estoy en Inglaterra desde que dejé el colegio y desde que todo el asunto de Voldemort quedó guardado bajo siete llaves tanto en el Ministerio como en mis recuerdos.

Hubiese deseado que mi hijo asistiese a otra institución, pero cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts corrió feliz a los brazos de su madre y pude ver en los ojos de ella cuánto añoraba regresar y cuánto deseaba que nuestro retoño recorriese los mismos lugares que nosotros.

Bastó sólo una fugaz mirada a los azules ojos de mi esposa para tomar la definitiva decisión. Scorpius iría a Hogwarts, como todos mis antepasados y quizás, después de muchas generaciones, él fuese el primer Malfoy en no ser un Slytherin, después de todo, en su pequeño corría también sangre Gryffindor y para pesadilla de su padre, Lucius, aquella herencia era la más notoria.

Arrastré con fuerza el carro con las pertenencias de mi hijo y me di fuerzas para continuar, cruzar la barrera no debía ser difícil, lo había hecho antes y podía hacerlo nuevamente. Scorpius no quería ser el primero, él tenía miedo y deseaba cruzar junto a su madre. Ellos esperaban tras de mí. Les di una última mirada y ambos me sonrieron. Ella dándome ánimos para seguir y él, con curiosidad. Les sonreí de vuelta, tomé impulso y avancé justo cuando cerraba mis ojos con fuerza.

El murmullo en el andén se hizo distinto, eso fue suficiente para saber que ya estaba en mi destino. Me detuve contemplando los cambios que en esos casi 20 años habían sido sólo mínimos. La cálida mano de mi esposa se entrelazó con una de las mías sacándome de mi escrutinio.

- Vamos- susurró- ya es hora.

Ella se nota también nerviosa. Es también la primera vez que vuelve luego de haber abandonado todo, aquella vez en la Iglesia.

Se había comunicado por medio de cartas con su familia, pero nunca había ido a visitarlos. No hasta que ellos aceptaran completamente que no era más una Weasley, era una Malfoy.

Hay ciertas cosas que nunca podrán cambiarse y el ejemplo más claro es la antipatía que hay entre nuestras familias, algo que con Ginny muchas veces no comprendemos y otras tantas, nos hace reír.

Pese a que ellos aún no me aceptan, no han dado la espalda a Scorpius; no lo conocen, pero nunca lo han olvidado ni en navidades ni en sus cumpleaños, mi hijo ya tiene su propia colección de chalecos Weasley y su favorito es aquel que en el pecho lleva a un enorme y verde dragón acunando con sus alas a un pequeño y tímido león. Ese, es también mi favorito y me hace creer que, de manera inconsciente quizás, me aceptan.

A lo lejos, siento que alguien nos mira. Los Potter y los Weasley. Ginny y yo sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir.

Nunca podré disculparme lo suficiente con Harry, por todo lo que yo y mi familia contribuimos para acabar con él. Además, debo agradecerle. Si él no hubiese visto cuan enamorado estaba de Granger, yo nunca hubiese encontrado a Ginny en aquel restaurant en Estados Unidos, nunca nos hubiéramos hablado, nunca hubiésemos compartido nuestros temores ni nuestra soledad y nunca, nunca nos habríamos enamorado el uno del otro.

Han pasado ya 17 años desde aquel acontecimiento en la Iglesia, aquel tan comentado suceso en toda la prensa mágica. Por meses fue tema recurrente en Corazón de Bruja, lo que originó que tanto Harry como Ron, decidieran irse del país junto a sus parejas durante algún tiempo, mientras la gente se aburría de ellos.

Regresaron un año después, anunciando entre familiares y amigos que Harry y Hermione reconstruirían la antigua casa de los padres de Harry en el Valle de Godric y también la antiquísima Mansión Black y que la feliz pareja viviría juntos, mientras terminaban sus estudios superiores, para casarse una vez estos concluyeran.

Así lo hicieron, se casaron y al día de hoy llevan 14 años de feliz matrimonio, según las cartas que Hermione comparte esporádicamente con Ginny.

Un año después, fue el turno de Ron para casarse. Mi esposa no pudo acudir, ¿los motivos? Ron no quería "serpientes" ese día.

Y aquí están, ambos matrimonios acompañados de sus hijos. Tres pequeños Potter y dos Weasley.

La mano de Hermione se elevó en un tímido saludo que fue respondido por uno similar por parte de mi esposa. La cabeza de Potter se inclinó levemente e inconscientemente, me vi repitiendo el gesto.

A mi lado, mi hijo murmuraba algo en el oído de su madre, ella sonrió y le desordenó el pelo cariñosamente.

- Sí cariño, son tus primos- no fue necesario preguntar a qué se refería. Scorpius también los había visto.

- Sé bueno con ellos, hijo- le aconsejé-. Pero no dejes que te intimiden ni que te hagan bromas.

- ¿Serán mis compañeros de casa?- preguntó esperanzado.

- Posiblemente.

- ¿Y si estamos en casas diferentes y les caigo mal por eso?- preguntó ahora con temor.

- Debes sentirte orgulloso de pertenecer a la casa que el sombrero elija para ti. No es la casa a la que perteneces lo que te designa o no como una buena o mala persona. Son nuestros propios actos los que nos hacen una reputación. No tengas miedo de ser quien eres.

Poco a poco su mirada se volvió más tranquila. Sonrió y me abrazó fuertemente, dio un último beso a su madre y se subió al tren. Este será el día que recordará toda su vida. El día en que tendrá que escoger por sí mismo, quien quiere ser.

El tren se marchó, dejando lagrimas en los ojos de Ginny, la abracé fuertemente y juntos vimos partir a nuestro hijo, el tren se perdió a lo lejos y decidimos regresar a casa; sólo que no pudimos. Al llegar al lado muggle del andén, cuatro personas nos esperaban.

- ¿Les gustaría ir por un trago?- invitó Hermione sonriendo al igual que su esposo.

- No…no lo sé- respondió Ginny nerviosa mientras miraba a Ron.

- ¿Por qué no Ginny?-dijo este de forma seria- ¿Es que no me extrañas como yo?

Dicho esto, ambos se fusionaron en un abrazo y lloraron. Me sentí incómodo, pero un agarre en mi hombro me indicó que no estaba solo. Harry, me había perdonado.

Luego de abrazos, palabras vanas y algunas lágrimas, todos fuimos hasta la casa de los Potter, después de todo, había mucho para recordar y perdonar.

**N/A**

Hola! Tardé un poco más de lo que pensé, pero no estaba inspirada, para nada.

Espero que les guste este POV, está bastante pegado al epílogo de Rowling y a mi fic "Justificación al epílogo", creo que me inspiré por ahí.

Hay algo que no me gusta del cómo quedó esto, pero… me hizo llorar escribirlo, hay cosas que encuentro lindas, es como si yo misma hubiese perdonado a Malfoy después de todo.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios y aunque sé que en Facebook dije que actualizaría tanto esta historia como Enamorado es con H, sólo dejaré este cap, pues el capítulo de la otra historia aun no está terminado, porque por motivos personales (vida social y familar) no tuve suficiente tiempo. Ustedes tranquilos que ya queda poco, aunque me gustaría saber si hay o no personas leyendo mis historias y si alguien quiere que siga escribiendo "Siempre Unidos", pues si nadie lee, prefiero sacarla de mis publicaciones, porque sinceramente… la inspiración para esa historia se me ha ido completamente.

Un beso a todos y ya saben, espero sus comentarios!

Cariños,

Ale


End file.
